


Santa, Baby!

by nostalgic_blossom



Series: Countdown To Christmas [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Louis, Christmas Shopping, Daddy Kink, Louis in Panties, M/M, Santa Baby, Smut, They fight a little, Top Harry, louis in heels, slight power bottom louis, very small tigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgic_blossom/pseuds/nostalgic_blossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fight between Harry and Louis before shopping lets Louis to get kinky ideas which leads to smut, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> The second story in our Countdown To Christmas series. Sour attitudes, shopping and smut. Enjoy!

Louis woke up the next day with the strong scent of pine and breakfast wafting into the bedroom he shared with Harry. It truly felt like Christmas because the house was toasty warm and it was newly decorated. He slowly got up and slipped on his black, fuzzy slippers. Louis was wearing red and black plaid flannel pajama pants and a raglan shirt which had maroon sleeves and a light grey torso - his favourite Christmas PJ's. He wandered down the hallway to the kitchen where Harry was just setting the table for breakfast. "Ready for shopping today, love bug?" He asked, snuggling under his boyfriend's side. It was still dark enough outside that they could leave their Christmas lights on for just a little longer until the day broke in.

Harry closed his eyes and hummed whenever he felt the presence of another warm body against his own, pausing in the middle of cooking breakfast to give Louis a kiss, not at all caring about morning breath. "Good morning to you too, sweetheart." He teased, kissing Louis' nose next. "No shopping until we get some food into that cute little tummy of yours. Eggs on toast, just the way you like it." He stated happily, continuing to cook.

Louis giggled and shook his head, smiling up at Harry warmly. "I love eggs on toast." He hummed happily, starting to make some tea for them both while Harry dished up their food. He got their tea up when the water was hot and boiling. Louis made them just the way they both liked it and put them by their places while Harry set their food down. He sat and ate with his boyfriend, humming absentmindedly to Santa Baby which was playing on the radio at a low volume.

Harry watched Louis as he ate, smiling to himself. His boyfriend was so beautiful, especially now. His hair was sticking up in many different directions from sleep, he was in his adorable, favorite Christmas pajamas. His boyfriend just looked so soft and cuddly in the mornings. Harry was unconditionally in love. "You're breathtaking, you know that?" He whispered, reaching across the table to hold Louis' hand and kisses the back of it.

Louis blushed and shook his head. "No way. I look like a mess." He giggled and started to eat his breakfast. No matter what else happened in the day between him and Harry, they would always eat breakfast together unless one of them was away of business. It was just their own unspoken deal. Louis finished up his toast and eggs then got up to sit beside Harry and snuggle up to his side while his boyfriend finished eating. "I'm excited to shop, you know? I know we have a lot done but it's the last minute things that are my favourite to get."

Harry quickly finished his breakfast so he could wind his arms around Louis, holding him as tight as possible. Eventually he just pulled Louis into his lap, pressing kisses along his jaw, feeling the slightest bit of scruff growing there. "I'm excited for your birthday. Double the gifts for you baby, that's the perk of being born on Christmas Eve." Harry whispered, brushing hair out of Louis' eyes sweetly before kissing his nose. "You truly are a miracle."

"Don't. I don't want double presents for my birthday. I just want Christmas presents. 10 each like we agreed." He said softly, his lips forming a pout as he got up off of Harry's lap. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable with his boyfriend and wandered down the hall to silently get dressed. He knew Harry would persist but Louis would try his hardest to maintain his temper upon telling Harry that he didn't want any more presents than usual.

Harry sighed, shaking his head sadly as he watched Louis leave. Was it so wrong that he wanted to pamper the love of his life? To show him that his birthday was important even though it was on Christmas Eve? He frowned to himself while getting together the dishes and washed them, padding down the hall and into their bedroom once he was done. He glanced at his boyfriend upon entering, bottom lip drawn between his teeth. "I'm really sorry, Lou. I just love you and want to give you everything in the world." He muttered, stroking the side of Louis' cheek gently.

Louis flinched back and shook his head. "Just get ready to go, please. I want to go before the midday rush of traffic starts." He murmured and walked to the door. He wasn't trying to be rude, honestly. Louis just wanted that day to be like any other Christmas Eve spent with friends and family. No special birthday presents and no extravagant parties. He wanted to relax and spend the holidays with everyone without the hassle of having to thank people for both the Christmas and birthday wishes. Was that too much to ask for?

Harry sighed, but got ready nonetheless. He pulled on a grey sweater, black jeans and a brown leather coat. He fixed up his curls and brushed his teeth, finishing off by sliding his feet into a pair of boots. When he was done he went downstairs and sat down on the couch, waiting for Louis. He just stared at his lap while he waited, feeling completely shitty. He just wants to make Louis happy and no matter how hard he tries he always seems to do the exact opposite. He wants this Christmas to be special, happy and joyous between them. He glanced up whenever Louis appeared in the doorway, then stood and grabbed his keys. He stayed silent, walking out the door and unlocking the car.

Louis got in the car wordlessly and turned up the radio as soon as Harry got in the car and started it up. They shared a disguising silence the whole drive to the mall and even while they were parking. "I'm going off to do my own shopping. I'll text you when I'm finished so we can meet up." Louis said simply, arms folded over his chest, hip cocked to the side. He was an adorable lad, even when he tried to be a sassy deviant. Of course, in Louis's mind, he was right with just wanting a normal Christmas this year. He had a birthday every year, couldn't he have one day off?

Harry sighed heavily, pushing his curls away from his face. "Are we really going to let what happened earlier ruin our day?" He wondered, defeated. "I'm sorry that I love you and want to buy you things. I'm sorry that I like pampering you and caring for you, and I'm sorry that I care about your birthday." He said, frowning deeply at Louis, clearly hurt. "I'm sorry that I care about the day the love of my life was brought into this world and want to celebrate it, I didn't know it was such a bad thing." He sighed out, pulling his coat closer to his chest and continued before Louis could speak. "Whatever... I guess we'll shop separately, then. just text me when you're done." He muttered then turned and walked away, hands stuffed into his pockets, expression solemn. He hates fighting.

Louis huffed and nearly stomped his foot in anger at his boyfriend. It was the worst when Harry got fed up and said whatever to Louis. It made Louis feel like hell but clearly Harry was mad now and he needed to let his boyfriend cool off before he even tried to apologize. Harry needed his space when he was angry, enough space to allow him to calm down so no rational decisions were made. Louis turned and walked in the opposite direction of Harry to shop. Fortunately, he walked by a lingerie shop and he got an idea. Soon enough, Louis came out with a bag and continued on his shopping. He grabbed a few extra gifts for Harry, a headscarf and new boots, a new watch and a brown leather bound journal. Louis just wanted to make things better between them and as much as it would suck, he would have to wait until they got home to start out his plan.

Harry blames himself for all of this. Their shopping trip was no longer a fun and happy experience but one of distance between them, shopping in opposite ends of the mall, yearning for each other. Fighting is Harry's least favorite thing in the world, it always left him with a sick feeling in his tummy like he could throw up at any minute. He just wants things to be okay between him and Louis again, he would do anything possible to make that happen. He would start by making sure that he didn't get Louis a present meant for his birthday, obviously Louis really didn't want one so Harry wasn't going to force it and risk something even worse than a fight happening. So instead he just shopped for Christmas. He purchased some Adidas clothing, a new pair of vans, a Spider-Man phone case and photo album which Harry planned on filling with pictures of their relationship.

Louis texted Harry around 2 and told him that he wanted to go home and to meet him in the food court. Louis got bossy when he was in a fight with someone and he didn't care anymore. Especially when the _certain someone_ just wouldn't take no for an answer. His belly growled for food but Louis refused to give in, knowing he would suffer when Harry would get lunch. That was the plan, after all. He couldn't eat when he was upset, only getting sick and causing everything to come back up if he tried. Maybe that would show Harry non-verbally how much this was effecting him. How much he just wanted a normal Christmas Eve. Besides, it's not like very many people remembered anyway. 

After reading over the text, Harry stopped by one last store to purchase a pair of baby blue cotton panties for Louis, before walking in the direction of the food court. He smiled slightly at his boyfriend upon approaching him, but by the looks of things Louis was still mad at him which of course just made Harry feel even more down. "I— I only got you things for Christmas." He muttered; shaking his head when that didn't seem to make Louis feel any better. "Come on.... Let's go home, then." He sighed, clutching his bags tightly and carries them outside to the car.

Louis rolled his eyes and followed Harry to the car. "You aren't even getting anything to eat?" He asked, feeling hurt and concerned that his boyfriend wasn't getting lunch. He pouted sadly and got in the car without another word, his bags at his feet and closed up so Harry couldn't even peek at what was inside of them. He just wanted to get home and have this awkward silence to stop. "I guess you're going to your office now?" Louis said once they were home and in the driveway. Instead of a reply, he winced when Harry slammed the door shut and went inside. Yeah, Louis fucked up and he needed to fix things fast so he ran inside and put his purchase to work.

The last thing Harry wanted to do was eat. In fact, he just wanted to go home and probably be alone, because it's quite obvious that's why Louis wanted. It's obvious that Louis had been completely done with Harry's presence ever since that morning so he might as well give his boyfriend what he wants by staying away from him. Which is why he retreated to the office, slouching down in his chair with a sniffle. In the end this was all Harry's fault anyway. He should have just listened to Louis by not making a big deal of his birthday, he didn't know that it was such a bad thing that he cares. He buried his face into his hands and took a few deep breaths so he wouldn't cry or become too upset.

10 minutes later and the presents were hidden deep within the closet and Louis was finishing up his final touches for the outfit. Mind you, this was all too cliché typically but he knew Harry would like it. Or at least, he _hoped_ Harry would like it. Louis fluffed his hair, applied a red tinted Chapstick to his lips, made sure his mascara didn't flake and looked himself over. He was wearing a sheer red sexy Santa lingerie dress with white faux fur at the bottom. It was just a thin enough material to show his red matching g-string and Louis was - dare he say it - feeling himself. He felt extremely sexy and to top it off, he pulled out his red stiletto heels. He knew Harry just loved to fuck him in those so why not make the most of it. He made his way down the hall to Harry's office, trying to keep as quiet as he could with the heels clicking. Louis opened the office door and walked in, shutting it behind him and standing there. "I think you should turn around, Sir."

Harry's body tensed whenever he heard Louis enter the room. He was sure that he was just going to get reprimanded by his boyfriend, probably yelled at which would spur another argument. He wouldn't be surprised if Louis was still pissed at him, he has been all day long. But then he heard Louis speak, and it was in _that_ voice. The low, sultry one that already had Harry's breath hitching. He wasn't sure what he was expected whenever he slowly turned his chair around, but it definitely wasn't this. "Fuck." was his immediate response, his green eyes both going wide and darkening with lust. He stared at Louis from head to toe, letting out the slightest bit of a whimper simply from looking at the sexy boy in front of him. And he was wearing those damn heels, too. Harry felt heat in the pit of his stomach, placing his hands over his lap awkwardly as he started to get hard. "Baby, fuck." He repeated. "You look absolutely beautiful, I love that outfit on you. Prettiest boy in the entire world. Why don't you give me a twirl?" He suggested, voice rough.

"Ah ah." Louis said as a reprimand. "Hands off your dick and I'll give you a twirl." He said sassily, waiting for Harry to oblige before he even made a step. He slowly walked over to harry, smirking sweetly as he twirled around. The dress was a bit on the short side in the back so it showed just enough of Louis's perky little bum to tease. "Don't you like what you see? Aren't I pretty? I picked this outfit out just for you." He practically purred. "I just wanted to be a good boy for you. Do whatever you say." He said, standing in front of Harry with his hands clasped together in front of his body before he stopped to his knees gracefully. Luckily, Harry's legs were spread apart and Louis could easily fill the space between them. "Am I forgiven yet or do I need to prove that I'm a good boy now?"

Harry was breathing heavier than normal by the time Louis was done twirling around in that skimpy little outfit. He nodded dumbly, completely entranced by the beautiful lad in front of him. "Oh sweetheart, you are such a good boy. Your so gorgeous in this, your curves look amazing." Harry replied huskily. Gosh, he is so fucking gone for Louis. All he has done is watch the older boy twirl around in some lingerie and he's already completely hard in his jeans. "Mmm, you have nothing to be forgiven for. You did nothing wrong, princess." He replied. He dipped down so his face was leveled with Louis', smirking slightly. "I'm the one who messed up. Let me give you a treat baby, yeah?" He purred, lips just slightly ghosting over Louis'. He helped Louis to his feet again, and allowed his hands to roam all over the beautiful expanse of Louis' body. "Wanna make you feel good... took the time put on this sexy outfit for me, you deserve something special. Fuck, I love you so much." Harry continued, flicking his tongue across Louis ' lower lip teasingly.

Louis whimpered softy and shook his head. "I was a bad boy and didn't listen to you. Misbehaved and was naughty. Just want to be good for you." He whispered, hands placed carefully on Harry's biceps to keep his balance while his boyfriend's hands traveled his body and squeezed his bum more than once. "Love you a lot." He moaned, trying to resist the urge to chase Harry's lips with his own - especially when Harry was licking his lips and down right teasing the older boy by this point. He closed his eyes and stepped closer to Harry, body against body. "Wanted to look nice for you, dress up and relieve some of your tension. Why don't we compromise and just give each other a little treat, hmm?" Louis suggested, voice just down right innocent now as he "accidentally" bumped his hips against Harry's only to hear him moan.

Harry literally couldn't keep his hands off of Louis even if he tried. His boyfriend looked delectable, which was the perfect term to use because Harry literally could eat him up. Well, eat him out, which is exactly what he planned on. Spreading Louis open across his desk and licking at him in this pretty outfit until his boyfriend cried with pleasure. It was one of Harry's favorite things to do, aside from making love with Louis of course. He slid his hands along Louis' curvaceous form, all the way down to his boyfriends bum, which he squeezed and massaged in his large fingers. "Baby, ah..." He grunted, eyes fluttering shut for a moment as his cock rubbed against Louis' erection, which looked so damn gorgeous against the red fabric of his panties. He wanted to do some more teasing because watching the boy fall apart was just _so_ fun. Which is why he kissed along Louis' neck, breathing over Louis' sweet spot before chuckling and moving away. "If you want me, come get me." He hummed in an equally as innocent tone, quickly leaving the office and towards their bedroom.

Louis whined as Harry walked away from him, scurrying down the hall as quickly as possible without falling in his heels. "Come on, now. Don't tease me. I thought I was a good boy to you." He said with a pout as he walked over to their bed and crawled up to where Harry was. "Good boys get treats and play time. I've been an awfully good boy." Louis said before batting his eyelashes and creeping his hand up Harry's thigh to rest a mere few inches from where his boyfriend's hard cock was in his pants. "Did you go commando today? I bet you did. You're so dirty like that. Come on. Ravage me." Louis said, his inner power bottom making a very rare appearance to demand the boy who he knew would spank him around a bit for that.

Harry laid down on the bed whenever he entered the room, his mouth nearly watering whenever Louis entered moments later. Who could blame him? Louis looked breathtaking and sexy all at once. It was driving Harry, and his dick, insane. He rocked his hips up slightly, wanting Louis' hand on his dick. "Fuck, I—" he stammered, cheeks going red in embarrassment. "I did go commando. Know how much you like it whenever I take off my jeans and have nothing on underneath, baby." He admitted bashfully. That didn't last long, though. Soon Harry's dominance returned and instead of blushing he smirked, grabbing Louis by his soft hips. Swiftly he flipped them over into a position where Harry was on top of Louis, hotly kissing down the length of his boyfriends body. "Spread your legs for me, dear. Let daddy see your pretty little hole." Harry purred, teasingly breathing hot air over Louis' cock through the fabric of his panties.

Louis instantly spread his legs at the command of his boyfriend, eyes lidded with lust and arms above his head. His toes usually flexed at his action and because of the heels, he couldn't do so and it was like a dirty restriction. "Yes, daddy. Anything for you." He murmured slowly, watching Harry. When he boyfriend started to nip and lick at his inner thighs, that's when Louis started to get verbal. "S-Shit. That feels good." He whimpered, both of them knowing that the most sensitive spot on Louis - without a doubt - was his inner thighs. Something about it just drove him wild and surely he was going mad now because Harry was calling himself daddy. It wasn't ordinary for them but God, did Louis love it.

Harry knew Louis' body probably better than Louis himself knew it. He has spent so long mapping out Louis' body, every crevice and sweet spot, memorizing all the ways he could touch Louis and drive him absolutely insane. Which is what he was doing right now by paying extra special attention to Louis' inner thighs. He even went as far as sucking a lovebite into that area, smirking to himself as a result of all the sounds Louis was making. They were so beautiful. "That's right baby, let daddy hear you. Want to know how good I'm making you feel." He purred before moving lower. He bit his lip to suppress a moan whenever he reached Louis' bum, staring at the thing red seeing that barely did any justice in covering Louis' hole. "Would you look at that..." He sighed, rubbing his thumb across the boy's entrance. "So pretty."

Louis whined and let out breathy moans, one of his hands going and grabbing Harry's hair in a tight grip. "Shit, daddy. That feels good. Don't tease." He whimpered, placing his heels flat on the bed and lifting up his hips so Harry could have more access to his bum. "I just want you, daddy. Can I have you? Have I been a good enough boy?" He asked with a small pout, making sure Harry was looking at him when he did so. He knew what Harry did on his inner thigh, placing the love bite over the small H Louis had there. He did it every time and it made Louis feel loved as a result of the self inflicted mark from several years ago.

Harry nodded, dotting a kiss onto the lovebite that he had just created. "Of course, you're the best boy I could ever ask for. I love you." He whispered with a light smile. Then he proceeded to shed the panties off of Louis' body, leaving his boyfriends lower half bare. Harry spread Louis' legs and pushed them up to his chest in order to fully present Louis to him. "Want to make this all about you, sweetie." Harry said before he dipped his head down. Within seconds he had his mouth over Louis' hole, lapping at it messily.

Louis whined out, his knees pressed to his chest and his bright red heels sticking out fiercely as Harry ate him out. "L-Love you! Daddy, daddy, daddy." He babbled, one hand still in Harry's long locks. Louis was in pure bliss whenever Harry went down on him, his tongue skillful. He was always amazed when Harry loosened him up incredibly with just his tongue, making Louis slick and ready for anything Harry was about to give him. Especially now, with their seductive role playing and kinky words, Louis was dripping. "Come on, daddy. Get your cock all wet. All lubed up and ready for me. Take me soon or I won't last." He got out, eyes fixated on his boyfriend with lust.

Harry loved eating Louis out. He doesn't care if he doesn't receive any pleasure from it because making Louis feel good was enough of a reward. He slowly thrusted the tip of his tongue in and out of Louis, sucking on his hole between every few thrusts. Eventually he had worked is way up to pumping two fingers inside of Louis' stretched open hole and was using his tongue to flick at Louis' rim around his fingers. Then Louis insisted that Harry should finally get inside of him, so who was he to deny Louis something like that? He pulled away, grabbing lube and pouring a generous amount onto his dick. "Beg for my cock baby, come on. How badly do you want daddy inside of you?" He questioned just to tease, rubbing his erection over Louis' hole but not pushing in.

Louis held on to his knees, using his hands to press them into his chest and spread himself open even more for Harry. "Please, daddy. I want you inside of me. I want you to make your baby feel good. He needs you inside of him. Fuck me. Put your big cock inside of my tiny body." His hair was spread everywhere, his dress pushed up his torso and eyes glossed over. It was like Louis was in ecstasy when he and Harry did anything even remotely sexual. He was at the beck and call of this boy, everything that he wanted done was. He was Harry's slutty little slave and Louis wasn't afraid to prove that. "Daddy, don't keep me waiting." He whined.

Harry couldn't hold back any longer. As much as he loves teasing Louis his cock has been hard since he first laid eyes on Louis in his little Santa dress. He needed some sort of relief, unlike Louis he hasn't received any sort of pleasure yet. Now he can make them both feel good. Harry grabbed the base of his wet dick and lined it up with Louis' hole, grunting lowly as he pushed inside. He threw his head back in pleasure already, breathing heavily as he continued to slowly enter Louis until finally he was balls deep inside of his boyfriend. "My baby is so tight, fuck. Makes me feel amazing." Harry praised, opening his eyes to stare down at Louis, his hands continuously touching Louis all over without any remorse.

Louis whimpered as his hands immediately went to Harry's biceps. He loved feeling the muscles flex as the boy fucked into him. "So tight for you, daddy. Just for you. Always want to make you feel good." He whined and closed his eyes, gasping as Harry pulled back then pushed into him quickly. It was going to be a quickie, he could tell, but quick make up sex is better than no sex and tension. "I love you so much, fuck." Louis said, one hand going into Harry's hair and tugging his head down so he could kiss his boyfriend's lips with passion. Harry drove him mad when he fucked him but he also loved having control over the boy when Louis was top. He made a mental note to make sure they did that soon. But for right now, he was enjoying he feeling of Harry's fast paced fucking.

Harry worked up to a fast pace where he was drilling his cock in and out of Louis' tight little hole at a fast past. It gave them both a feeling of pure euphoria which was obvious enough by the way that the two boys were creating such hot noises into each other's mouths. Low grunts and moans from Harry, whimpered out groans and gasps from Louis. Making a perfect harmony of sounds, all caused by the deep love that they have for each other and are showing by being this intimate with each other. "I love you so much, Lou. Fuck, you're my everything." Harry breathed out between heavy panting. His thrusts began to get erratic, a sign of his approaching orgasm. "Baby.... ah, Louis." Harry moaned, eyes rolling back in pleasure as he focused on making his thrusts deeper and angled directly near Louis' prostate, wanting to make his boyfriend feel as good as possible.

Louis screamed out when Harry hit his prostate, eyes shut tight and back arching up into Harry as his hole was completely destroyed by Harry's cock. "Fuck! Yes, Harry. Fuck me!" He cried out right before he came, just barely missing his cute little dress with his hot spurts of cum. He wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and held him inside tightly, hands weakly still trying to keep a grip on his boyfriend's biceps. "I love you." He whimpered, eyes filling with tears of emotional overload as he watched Harry near his own orgasm deep within Louis. He didn't want this moment to end, with them hot and sweaty and sticky. Their confessions of love so sweet after an intense session of making love.

Harry ended up climaxing only a minute after Louis, brought over the edge by his boyfriend's hole which spasmed tightly around him while Louis was coming. Harry thrusted three more times then came, moaning and shaking on top of Louis while emptying his load into the smaller boy. Once Harry had rode out his entire orgasm he gently pulled out of Louis, then flipped onto the bed beside him . Only a second passed before Harry was reaching out and winding his arms around Louis, cuddling him. "You are the love of my life..." He whispered, staring into Louis' eyes while wiping the tears from his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more tomorrow! x


End file.
